


A Glimpse of Fantasy

by twinkletaehyun (mystaerrylove)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Carnival, Choi Beomgyu / Kang Taehyun - Centric, Fantasy, Field Trip, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Middle School, Mystery, One Shot, Song: Wishlist (TXT), Student Choi Beomgyu, Student Huening Kai, Student Kang Taehyun, Students, Tragedy, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystaerrylove/pseuds/twinkletaehyun
Summary: #10LastStars_WithTaegyu#10LastStars_WithTXTChoi Beomgyu already convinced himself he's alone inside the happiest place on earth until someone decides to join with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo~
> 
> This is my very first finished au (FINALLY) so I hoped you like it!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! ✩.*｡•.°

Beomgyu checked the time on his phone, _It's already 4:45 in the afternoon._

After hours of long ride, the bus finally stopped and parked on its last destination. He looked outside the window and stunned how huge, unusual yet beautiful the place is. 

He immediately took a photo of it with his Instax. 

“Okay class, we’re in here now! But first, I’ll remind you again about the safety precautions before we enter to the park so—” 

Yes, it was a theme park called Magic Island— the school field trip’s last stop and the place that Beomgyu wished to go someday. 

_I wonder how big the park is_ , he thought to himself while looking at the polaroid photo and back to the window. Different emotions mixed up inside his chest as he examined the park’s amenities that he didn’t even pay attention to their instructor explaining. 

“—five hours and please don’t turn off your phone. I'm going to notify you later 30 minutes before our leave, understand?” the instructor said as he scanned each one of the students after reading the paper. 

“Yes, sir!” the whole class said in unison. 

Beomgyu slung his bag on to his shoulder and put his phone, Instax and wallet inside of it. Since it’s a theme park, he’s not obligated to bring any more stuff aside from those three important things that he’s gonna bring with him. 

The instructor took out the bundled tickets inside of his bag and went to each student’s seat one by one to give the tickets. After Beomgyu received the ticket, he looked at his busy classmate beside him — which he hadn't talked for hours because he felt like they didn't seem interested in having a conversation — Beomgyu lightly tapped their shoulders and they turned around. 

It seemed like a wrong idea to do it because Beomgyu already felt himself getting intimidated by them but still, he continued. “Um… h-hey! So Huening-ah… is it okay if I go with you ‘cause I actually don’t have—” 

“Oh… sorry, but my friends are already waiting outside…” and they quickly stood out in their seat just after fixing their things. 

“Okay…” Beomgyu just whispered to himself. He stood up and looked at the other seats around him but there weren't any more students left except him from behind so he just left the bus right away and proceeded to go to the park. 

As soon as he reached the main entrance, he gave the ticket to the staff and they put a red stamp on his wrist as a sign of giving him a pass to enter the park. His face filled with awe when he saw how beautiful and enchanting the park is but a sudden realization also hits him as he took a step inside: 

_Yep, I’m all alone in this huge, enchanted theme park._

━━━ ✩

Beomgyu tried to push back sad thoughts alluring in his mind as he strolled and looked at different twinkling, colorful rides in each side and corners of the park. He wanted to cheer himself up. After all, his wish is finally granted _somehow_. 

“Hmm… Maybe I should try that Cruise Ship,” he said to himself when he saw this huge ship swinging back and forth with it's passengers raising their hands. 

He went to the ride’s area and stood in the queue line, waiting patiently for the next ride. 

“What’s with the serious face?” a voice came out of nowhere as Beomgyu waited in the queue line. 

He looked around, confused because first: he knew from the start that he was only on his own inside of this park, waiting in the queue line, and second: there’s a boy just right next to him, both arms in the rails, with a curious doe-eyes looking at Beomgyu. 

_Uh… Is he… talking to me?_

“Huh?” and his eyes squinted at the boy. 

“I mean… this is the happiest place on earth, right?” the boy said as he looked around in the park with a smile on his face and he put back his gaze on Beomgyu. 

While Beomgyu — his eyes looking at nowhere before, wearing a blank expression — now fix on the boy’s beautiful face that illuminates with the lights inside the park. 

_♫ _“_ Please tell me now”_

“I'm just gonna go with you,” the boy said and Beomgyu’s gaze snapped when the boy suddenly held his hand, taking him to the cruise ship because he didn't notice that the ride was already waiting on them. 

Thousands of questions pile up inside his head as he goes inside the ride and sits next to the boy. 

**_*ding*_ **

_Okay… now why there’s a stranger suddenly wants to go with me when he—_

Beomgyu’s eyes widened when he felt his whole body forcefully pulled down by the ship. He felt like he’s going to fall from his seat and he couldn't even feel his legs anymore so instead of holding on to the safety bar in front of him, he automatically held the boy’s arms and leaned beside him. 

Beomgyu was screaming in fear while the boy was screaming in joy as the ride continues. 

━━━ ✩

“That’s super fun!” the boy said after both of them exited from the ride. Beomgyu panting and shaking his hands off because of too much nervousness he got from the ride. 

Yep, it is his first time. 

“Are you okay?” the boy worriedly said when he noticed Beomgyu’s different actions. 

_Oops—_

“N-no, I’m okay! I’m just a bit surprised” _and scared_ , Beomgyu added but he just laughed it off. 

And the boy’s expression went back to normal. 

As both of them started strolling around the park, Beomgyu slowly looked beside him and noticed how the boy didn't mind going with him. It's like the boy was already comfortable with his company. 

_He’s really going with me?..._ Beomgyu asked himself again as he looked into the boy’s serious calm side profile. 

But his heart jumped down when the boy suddenly turned his head and looked into him. 

"So, what do you want to ride next?" the boy calmly asked. 

Beomgyu’s eyes blinked for a few seconds but he didn't want to make the boy wait so his eyes rapidly scanned the place and saw the chain of carts, fast-moving going upward and downward along the loops of rails inside the park. 

“Uh… maybe that rollercoaster?” he suggested although he’s unsure how it will go. 

“Okay, wish granted,” and the boy grabbed Beomgyu’s hand then both of them ran to that place which Beomgyu surprised. 

And his pile of questions turned into excitement as he saw the boy’s child-like giggle forming in his pretty face. 

_♫_ _“Remove it from me, the question mark_

_“Guess” you keep on pretending you don’t know_

_Why do you keep laughing_

_Time is flowing by”_

Beomgyu tightly held the boy’s hand and smiled at him, _I don’t why but maybe I should just enjoy it?_

And the little fantasy adventure starts as Beomgyu went with him. 

_♫_ _“I stay up all night again today...”_

They went to every attraction they saw inside the park. 

They went galaxy explore outside the space, 

go up and away in the balloon ride, 

pretended to be a _Ghost Busters_ inside the horror house, 

rode on a log boat and splashed themselves in the water, 

Did ice skating even though Beomgyu didn’t want to (the boy really insisted it) ‘cause he’s too afraid to fall down... 

_ < Flashback > _

_“Come on! Don’t Worry,” the boy said while waiting for_ _Beomgyu_ _to make a step inside the ice rink._

_“No, I don’t really think I can do this,”_ _Beomgyu_ _nervously said to him._

_“Hey, look at me. You can do this, okay? Just hold my hands and follow what I’ll say,” then he reached out his both hands to Beomgyu._

_Still scared but_ _Beomgyu_ _tried to gather all his courage and held the boy’s hands._

_“Good! Now on the count of 3, carefully step your feet inside the rink, okay?”_

_“O-okay.”_

_“Okay, one… two…_ _thr_ _—”_

_He successfully stepped his left foot inside the rink but just before his right foot could make it inside, he already lost balance and…_

_...the boy held_ _Beomgyu’s_ _back before he completely fell into the cold ground._

_He opened his eyes and saw how close his face... to the boy’s face._

_Beomgyu didn’t realize that he’s already lost at the boy’s deep, dark brown eyes._

_“Be careful next time, okay? You’re a little bit clumsy,” the boy whispered in front of his face and_ _Beomgyu_ _panickedly_ _got himself up, trying to balance again on his feet._

_“H-hey, I’m not! I-I’m not just getting used to it, but I think I can manage it later,”_ _haha_ _... what am I saying?_

_“Okay, suit yourself…” and the boy skates away, leaving_ _Beomgyu_ _in the middle of the rink._

_“W-wait!” he tried to move his legs and follow him but the boy suddenly started to tease_ _Beomgyu_ _by going skating round and round in front of him._

_“Hey!” he tried to get him but the boy’s just too fast, “That’s not fair!”_

_“Try to catch me~” and the two of them continued chasing each other like little kids playing tag inside the icy rink._

_ <End of Flashback> _

...but at least Beomgyu enjoyed it with him. 

They played and danced along with adorable mascots roaming in the park, 

and dream to be in the fairy tale world inside the carousel (the boy even called Beomgyu, “my princess” and pretended to be his knight and shining armor, which it made him laugh before entering the ride.) 

Each attraction they went becomes a story that only two of them can know. 

_♫ “Time’s up, give me your_ _wishlist_

_Birthday, tell me your_ _wishlist_

_Say now, say now, oh!_

_Say now, say now, please tell me now.”_

Beomgyu kept looking at different cute stuffed animals arranged in the shelves as both of them walked past by to a different booth stall. He low-key wanted that Ryan plush laying on that one stall. 

“What’s the matter?” the boy noticed that he kept glancing at that side so Beomgyu hurriedly tucked the boy’s sleeves and pulled him away from it. 

“Oh, nothing! Come on—” but the boy still insisted it so he got no choice. 

“Hello Mr.! How much for this one?” the boy asked, his hands pointing to Ryan plush on the shelf. 

“Oh Sir, you need to win this mini basketball game first before getting that plush,” the staff member explained then they showed the game beside him. 

“Okay, give me those—” the boy’s about to pay to play the game but Beomgyu stopped him and he took out his wallet to pay the staff for the game instead. 

“I’ll play the game,” Beomgyu said to him like he knew he’s gonna win it right away. 

While the boy’s just standing there, arms crossed, and his eyes focused on him which it made Beomgyu feel nervous. 

“3 points and you're gonna get it! Good luck!” the staff said then they gave five balls to Beomgyu. 

_Inhale… Exhale.._. 

**_*buzz… START!*_ **

Beomgyu threw the ball one by one inside the basket, making it sure that all of it will shoot. He even put all his energy to each ball he threw just to get the goal and win it. 

The game ends and he only got zero points after all the efforts he made. 

_Hah… What was I thinking_? He chuckled to himself. 

"Pfft, hahaha—" 

Beomgyu noticed how the boy was trying to hold himself up from laughing because of what he just saw. 

_Ps_ _h_

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m suck from it,” then Beomgyu walked away like a little kid that just lost from a game but the boy immediately caught the hood of his jacket which immediately stopped Beomgyu. “What—” 

“Sir, I want to play,” the boy announced then he gave money to the staff and received five balls to start the game. “Watch me,” and he winked at Beomgyu. 

**_*START*_ **

“Are you really sure you’re gonna…” but Beomgyu saw how he perfectly shoots the first three balls he threw inside the basket — actually, _all of it_ and he won the game. 

“Congratulations! Here’s your Ryan plush, sir!” Then the staff gave the Ryan plush to the boy. 

“Also, pick your bonus award since you win 5 points” the staff added as they point something above of them. 

“Oh…" the boy looked above then he suddenly gave his plush to Beomgyu. "Here, take it. It’s actually yours,” and Beomgyu’s eyes widened because he didn’t really expect that the boy would gonna give the Ryan plush he won to him. 

But Beomgyu didn’t saw what he’s gonna do next, 

The boy stood near in front of him and put something on his head — a white bear hat. 

“You look cute on this,” the boy said while fixing the hat on the blonde’s head. He felt his face starting to get warm so he tried to look away from him. 

“A-are you done now? Let’s go!” and he immediately turned around and walked first because he wanted to get rid of the warm feeling that he suddenly felt. 

But just before he could make a meter distance from him, the boy called his attention again. 

“Wait!” 

_Did he notice my face?_ _Haha_ _ohkay_ _, stop acting weird and face him right now,_ _Gyu_ _,_ and he turned around to face him. “Hmm?” 

The boy let out a small giggle then he went quickly on to Beomgyu’s side. “You already forgot this,” and he took the blonde’s arm, gently intertwined his hand to the other and smiled at him, “Let’s go!” 

The almost-gone warm feeling that Beomgyu had earlier became doubled after the boy did it. 

It’s a weird kind of feeling 

_but he started to like it._

Beomgyu suddenly realized how he thought his first trip in this Fantasy World would be boring and lonely not until the boy showed up, decided to go and stay with him all day. 

He felt everything becomes magical when he’s with him. 

━━━ ✩

While both of them strolled slowly inside the park, hand in hand, the boy turned his face and looked at Beomgyu for a few seconds. Beomgyu thought the boy’s gonna say something weird because of his serious gaze at him. 

"Please, keep that," the boy said while his gaze was still fixed at him. 

"Hmm? Which one?" Beomgyu said while his eyebrows raised, confused at the lad’s sudden request. 

"Your smile. Its suits on you," then he looked away, smiling. 

"Huh?..." 

"Nothing. You just need to fix your ears. Please wait for me here, I'll buy us a snack, okie?" The boy winked at Beomgyu and ran away, leaving him at the park's cafeteria. 

“You — I don’t have a problem with my ears!” Beomgyu shakes his head in disbelief. 

While Beomgyu waiting at the table, something sparkling caught up his attention just a few distance away from the cafeteria. It was a souvenir gift shop. An idea suddenly lights up in his head so he decided to go to that shop. 

_Well, just a minute…_

As Beomgyu entered the shop, he was surprised how beautiful and unique all of their souvenir gifts that they had. He looked to every each of it and there’s one item that made him smile: It’s a silver star bracelet with a little rainbow crystal encrusted on it that when a light shines through, it sparks. 

It somehow reminds him of the boy’s face when he smiled — like twinkling stars inside the park. 

“This is so cute,” Beomgyu gushed while holding the bracelet. “I’ll get this one” and he took it and headed to the cashier. 

After Beomgyu paid for it, they put the bracelet inside the small red and silver gift box and gave it to him. Excitement rushes in as he received the gift box because he can already imagine the boy’s bright smile when he gives the small yet beautiful gift to him. 

Beomgyu decided to give something special as a “thank you” for going with him even though they both didn’t know each other. 

Because of him, he enjoy the place & he felt like he’s not alone anymore. 

Beomgyu felt weird to think about it but he realized that the boy’s becoming something special to him. 

He wanted to tell him all about it. 

When Beomgyu went back at the cafeteria, he put down the gift box and Ryan plush on the table then took out his phone inside the shoulder bag that he carries. He wanted to input the boy’s contact number and especially his name so that he can still keep in touch with him. He realized how both of them were already getting along but neither one of them really knew each other which is funny. 

He opened the phone and noticed how so much notifications he got. 

“Huh? Did I miss some?” and he checked it to see what they are. 

Cold sweat suddenly formed in Beomgyu’s hands as he saw multiple missed calls and and unread messages about the Magic Island departure reminder from his instructor. He checked the time and it’s already 10:15 pm. 

He realized, he’s already 15 mins late from the departure time. 

They’re already waiting on him. 

_Wait, I need to find him first. I still haven’t told him yet!_ Beomgyu’s heart was thumping fast and he quickly got up from his seat and ran back to the park's area to find the boy. He has no idea where the other went but he just gotta need to find him fast because he’s already running out of time. 

_Please… where are you?_

After a few minutes of running and searching around the park, Beomgyu’s phone suddenly vibrates in his hands which it made him stop from running. He’s kind of hesitant first but he checked the phone and an unknown icon was displayed on the screen. It was his instructor calling so he immediately answered it. 

“H-hello?” he answered while panting. 

**_“Hello? Finally, you answered! Didn’t you know what time is it already? The bus will be leaving soon! Get on here now!”_ **the instructor frustratedly commands. 

“Sir...” 

He turned his head up and slowly looked around. Still, only ordinary people strolling around inside the dark park. 

**_“Mr. Choi?”_ **

Until he recognized that glowing face the first time that he saw from the cruise ship. 

“Wait... I’m on my way,” and he hang up on the phone. 

━━━ ✩ 

Just a few minutes after Beomgyu left, the boy came back carrying all the snacks he bought for both of them. 

“Aagh, that was a long waiting time,” he said while heading to their seat but his face puzzled when he only saw the Ryan plush lying on the table — instead of Beomgyu’s presence. 

“Maybe he just went to the restroom?” the boy calmly said, putting down the snacks he bought. 

While waiting and playing the bear’s hand, the boy noticed something shining behind the plush. He moved it on the side and saw the gift box that the blonde bought only for him. 

Curious, he opened the box and his eyes sparkled as he took out the beautiful silver starry bracelet. 

_So you bought this for me?_ the boy smiled while looking at the bracelet then he gently shook it. “Cute…” 

**_*Good day everyone! Magic Island will be closing in a half hour. Thank you for joining the magical adventure with us. Please get home safely! See you soon!*_ **

After the park’s paging system, the boy’s bright expression suddenly changed. He wore the bracelet on his left arm and looked around. 

“He still hasn’t returned yet...” the boy worriedly said as he roamed his eyes on the people one by one leaving the park. 

“Nah, this will only take time,” and he got up on his seat, taking the Ryan plush with him and started roaming around the park to find Beomgyu even though he only got a little time left. 

The boy kept running and running around, his eyes scanning every person especially their faces as they passed by, hoping he would see them again. 

“Seriously, where are you?...” the boy frustratedly asks himself as he kept looking around. He suddenly stopped when he saw something familiar in front of the booth stall — a person wearing a white bear hat, playing the game that both of them played earlier. 

He immediately went for it and quickly grabbed it’s shoulder to turn them around. 

“Hey, why did you—” but the boy quickly stepped back when the person playing got shook from him. “I-I’m sorry!” he said and the person playing walked away, leaving him. _It’s not them…_

“Oh, hello sir! It’s you. You wanna play this game again?” the staff said when they saw and recognized the boy. 

“N-n sorry, I’m just looking for someone.” but before he left the booth, the staff stopped him. 

“Wait, looking for someone? Ooh, you mean the one that you played with earlier? I thought you’re not actually going with them ‘cause I just saw them hurriedly going that way—” 

“What???” and he dashes himself to the park’s exit. 

He ran as fast as he could, not knowing if he could still catch him. 

_Please… wait for me!_

As he almost reached the way to the exit, he halts himself from running. He saw someone standing from afar that looks like their eyes are looking at him. 

When he finally recognized their face, a smile was formed as he quickly ran to them like a child finally see their mom. 

“It’s you.” 

━━━ ✩

Beomgyu saw the boy running from afar and immediately hugged him so tight he felt he’s gonna drown by the boy’s action. 

He put his head on the boy’s broad shoulder and slowly put his arms around him. It’s the warmest feeling in the world to hugged by someone who cares so much about you but he suddenly remembers something. 

Beomgyu slowly detached himself and stepped back to face the boy. 

Just looking at their worried puppy eyes make his heart shatters into pieces. 

“Hey, I’m sorry but I have-” 

“I know,” the boy interrupts.

_♫_ _“Rather than getting it all wrong I might just confess"_

“I love you.” 

Beomgyu’s mind suddenly went blank by the boy’s unexpected confession that even his mouth went agape which made the other laugh. 

The boy didn’t make it longer. He put his both hands on the blonde’s blank face gently kissed its lips. 

Beomgyu felt like his consciousness slowly regaining as the boy kisses him. 

Like a princess that was _freed by a spell_. 

As the boy takes a break from the sweet moment, Beomgyu didn’t think twice and quickly returned the kiss as well. 

_♫ “Time’s up, give me your_ _wishlist_

_Birthday, tell me your_ _wishlist_

_Say now, say now, oh!_

_Say now, say now, please tell me now.”_

However, 

everything around them suddenly went _black._

━━━ ✩

Beomgyu’s eyes flew open and slowly looked around. A familiar faces of students and his instructor sitting calmly on a running vehicle. 

_Oh_ _?_

As he tried to lift up his body from a slumber, a heavy pang hits inside his head it felt like he just woke up from a _very_ _deep sleep._

“Wait... what just happened?” he said to himself as he trying to process everything around him. 

_Agh_ _, why I feel so tired?_ _I can’t remember anything_ _..._

While gently rubbing the back of his neck, he decided to just open his phone since he can’t still comprehend everything right now. 

When he about to open the twitter application, his eyes suddenly caught the attention of the time showing on it. 

_It’s 4:45 in the afternoon._

“Oh, it’s just afternoon?” and soon he realized something “Wait—” 

He hurriedly moved out the curtains of the window to look outside. A familiar figure of fairy tale-like structure built over there — that was trying to remind _something_ _very important_ _of_ _him_ — already passed by their bus. 

“Hu-huening-ah, are we not going to the Magic Island? Isn’t it our field trip’s last stop?” he asked his classmate beside him. 

He started to feel worried as the theme park slowly getting lost to his eyesight. 

“Huh? What are you talking about? Coex Aquarium was the last stop and haven’t you heard the news about the Magic Island’s fire incident yesterday?” his classmate clears as they bewildered by Beomgyu’s unexpected question. 

“A fire? Huh I don’t understand?” 

“Seriously Choi? Here watch it,” and his classmate showed the clip of the news yesterday from their phone. 

It felt like a cold water splashed down to his own body as he watched the horrifying news. 

**_An unexpected fire happened around that_ ** **_night inside the Magic Island Themed Park and many civilian was hurt from it. Some were_ ** **_didn’t make it alive..._ **

And Beomgyu saw something familiar while watching the news. 

_The bracelet..._

**_..._ ** **_one of the unfortunate victim was_ ** **_a_ ** **_middle_ ** **_high school_ ** **_ace_ ** **_student named Kang_ ** **_Taehyun_ ** **_that was_ ** **_also_ ** **_trapped_ ** **_—_ **

“Poor lad. They're also living in our place and we’re just the same age though he’s studying from a different school. I hope his soul may rest in peace,” and they exit the video after it stopped playing. 

Beomgyu suddenly felt his tears rapidly flowing down through his face. He tried to hold his chest calm himself down but his heart becomes heavier and heavier as he remembers it. 

_“_ _This is the happiest place on earth right?_ _”_

_“_ _Okay, wish granted_ _.”_

_“_ _You look cute on this_ _.”_

_“_ _Your smile. It suits on you._ _”_

He witnessed all of it 

_“I know. I love you”_

the park, the boy, and everything that was happened to him. 

He can’t understand why but the only thing that he’s sure of that all of it was _real_. 

**_*_ ** **_iiing_ ** **_*_ **

Beomgyu noticed something going out from his instax so he took out the polaroid picture and shook it to see what image he got from his camera. 

It was an image he took from the place _they went together_ _;_

A boy adorably posing in front of carousel which both of them rode last. 

Beomgyu wiped his tears as he looked into Taehyun’s beautiful smile. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo omg you have finally reach the end of my story.
> 
> To be honest, I'm not quietly sure how this au will gonna turn out to everyone so please just ask or comment whatever you want to say about it.
> 
> Also if you want to read some DYK about this, just go to the next page~
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this! I really appreciate it a lot~ ✩.*｡•.°


	2. A.G.O.F. AU: DID YOU KNOW?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know no one's asks but here's some random TMI about this au of mine~ 
> 
> WARNING: Uh... spoiler alert? Make sure you already read the whole story before jumping on this one

1\. The original A.G.O.F. AU format was Y/N x Taehyun.

\- YEP YOU READ IT RIGHT. That was the true og form and I just changed it later on cuz it's so cringe lmao. I even have the original tweet thread of this [**one**](https://twitter.com/mystaerrylove/status/1239897204858421248?s=20) (Warning: Read at your own risks)

2\. The story was inspired by Taehyun's TO-DO behind the scene picture.

\- Seriously, that candid was sooo good that it made me inspire to write an au about a boy and other person who met inside a theme park.

3\. Also, it was inspired by a true story.

\- Mine's story actually but not entire of it sksksk.

4\. I also considered Hyuka as the main, not just Beomgyu

\- Since I changed it into a txt ship, my mind's been battling whether should I go with tyunning or taegyu but as I analyzed the whole story, Beomgyu was the best fit for it.

5\. This au was actually LAST MARCH 2020.

\- yes I already the mentioned about the og of it and I posted it around March then after that, I decided to revise it and turn it into whole fic but I got a hard time finishing it so got it delayed and delayed until I felt lazy and uninspired~ (from March to April, the au was around 70%)

6\. I was about to titled it, "Wishlist" but naaah

\- I kept changing it lmao cuz I don't really want my au to look like some typical-ish story (although I realized it is a typical one)

7\. "Wishlist" was also not an og theme.

\- The song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift was the very first theme I consider cuz it kinda fits too for the story(?) but I changed it now cuz I wanted to give it some additional twist lmao.

8\. "Hey, why you suddenly finished it now?"

\- Since I'm not totally busy now and I saw this trend challenge called #LastStars_WithTXT ━ and thanks to that host of mini event ━ I got inspired to finish it once and for all and also, I wanted to do something a little bit memorable before this 2020 ends (actually, this is also one of my _Wishlists_ hehe)

**YEP, THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! I really appreciate it a lot~ ✩.*｡•.°


End file.
